


Drinks With A Side Of A Phone Number

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Hot Chocolate, Libraries, Prompt Fill, Scarves, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is surprised when Ruby shows up at her place of work with a drink in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks With A Side Of A Phone Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> written for the femslash100 drabbletag7 prompt: Once Upon A Time: Belle/Ruby - autumn

Belle bundled up slightly as she walked to the library in town where she worked. Autumn was coming soon and there was already a slight nip in the air. Enough of a nip that Belle had to wear a jacket and scarf on her daily walk to work. 

Making it to the doors of the library she paused when she saw Ruby, the waitress at the diner across the street standing at the doors.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Belle inquired when she reached the woman.

Ruby nodded though she had a bit of a mischievous smirk. "I should be but I wanted to give you this," she said as she held out a cup of what looked like hot chocolate."You didn't come in for your normal breakfast and drink and I don't know I guess I just wanted to at least bring you this."

Belle smiled wistfully as she took the drink from Ruby though she paused when she saw a number written on the side.

"I may have also added my number so maybe we can go on a date this Friday," Ruby added on, obviously catching on that Belle had seen the number. "I mean if you want too that is."


End file.
